BOY's in Love
by xogenx
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang idola sekolahan jatuh cinta terhadap seorang murid baru ? tidak masalah jika satu orang, tapi ini 11 orang pria tamvan dengan kenakalan mereka yang sangat akut bagaimana cara mereka untuk mendapatkannya ? dan bagaimana solidnya mereka sebagai sahabat ? BRAKK "ikut aku" "ya, lepaskan" "jadilah pacar ku" "mwo ?" "aku mencintaimu" "kami juga" CHAP 1 up !
1. Chapter 1

**BOY's in Love**

Title:「BOY's in Love」

Author: Deathly Hollow

Genre: action, romance, school life, friendship

Rating: K

Length: Twoshoot

_summary_

bagaimana jadinya jika seorang idola sekolahan

jatuh cinta terhadap seorang murid baru ?

tidak masalah jika satu orang, tapi ini 11 orang pria tamvan

dengan kenakalan mereka yang sangat akut

bagaimana cara mereka untuk mendapatkannya ?

dan bagaimana solidnya mereka sebagai sahabat ?

BRAKK "ikut aku" / "ya, lepaskan"

"jadilah pacar ku" / "mwo ?"

"aku mencintaimu" "kami juga"

TWOSHOOT/ EXO/ YAOI

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TEASER

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"huh ? belajar dengan mu sangat membosan kan"

"YA! KIM JONG IN tidak sopan sekali kau, KELUAR DARI KELASKU"

.

.

.

"haha, dasar idiot kau"

"dasar anak autis"

BYURRRR

"ya, chen ah bagaimana kalau kita bersenang senang dengan nya?"

"ide bagus baekhie hahaha"

.

.

.

"ya sehun berikan bolanya padaku"

DUKK DUKK

SHOOT

"ah, kenapa kau egois sekalih sehun ah"

BUGGHH

"ya, apa yang kau lakukan"

.

.

.

"tolong kau print yang ini aku ada urusan"

"ah jadi berapa lembar ?"

"100 lembar"

TITTT TITTT TITTT

"YA, KIM JONG MYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?"

.

.

.

"HEY DI LUAR SANA BUKA PINTUNYA ?"

"haha, payah dia"

"lain kali kita kerjai lagi bagaimana tao ah?"

"aku setuju kris ge"

.

.

.

"oppa ini kue tart untuk mu, aku yang buat sendiri oppa hehe"

"hm benarkah ?"

"ah .. ne"

"sepertinya enak"

PLUKKK

"lebih enak kalau wajah mu yang di hiasi kue busuk itu, aku tidak sudi melihat mu lagi enyah kau"

"dy.. DO oppa hiks hiks"

.

.

.

"o-oppa mian aku mau lewat"

"hm kau mau lewat ?"

"ah n-ne"

BRUKK

"having sex with me"

"ANDWE L-LAY OPPA EHMM"

.

.

.

"dia tampan sekali ya"

"iya ,wah chanyeol oppa sangat berkarisma"

"aku ingin dia jadi pacar ku"

"itu tidak mungkin"

"huh, dasar PENJILAT"

Next or delete ?

just review OK


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**BOY's in Love**

Title:「BOY's in Love」

Author: Deathly Hollow

Genre: action, romance, school life, friendship

Rating: M

Length: Twoshoot

_summary_

bagaimana jadinya jika seorang idola sekolahan

jatuh cinta terhadap seorang murid baru ?

tidak masalah jika satu orang, tapi ini 11 orang pria tamvan

dengan kenakalan mereka yang sangat akut

bagaimana cara mereka untuk mendapatkannya ?

dan bagaimana solidnya mereka sebagai sahabat ?

BRAKK "ikut aku" / "ya, lepaskan"

"jadilah pacar ku" / "mwo ?"

"aku mencintaimu" "kami juga"

TWOSHOOT/ EXO/ YAOI

Chapter 1/2

Wolf Academy of Performing school adalah sebuah sekolah terkenal di korea selatan. Bagi mereka para siswa yang sedang berada di tingkat 3 junior high school, pasti akan berlomba lomba untuk bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah bertaraf rintisan international ini. Bukan hanya mengejar sebuah prestasi bidang akademik namun yang paling mereka incar adalah sebuah predikat siswa dari sekolah bergengsi di korea selatan ini.

Ya, sekolah ini merupakan sekolah paling mahal dengan fasilitas paling lengkap yang pernah di tawarkan oleh sekolah lainnya, dan hal itu membuat siswa yang ingin masuk sekolah ini harus susah payah menembus setiap persyaratan yang di ajukan pihak sekolah pada murid murid baru angkatan selanjutnya.

Namun, apakah mereka tau tentang rumor sebuah geng yang paling di takuti di sekolah ini ? tentu saja tidak. Aneh memang, tetapi itu tidak akan menjadi perdebatan bagi mereka mengingat pihak sekolah sangat menutup rapat informasi yang tidak penting untuk menembus media masa.

Bagi mereka yang baru masuk Wolft Academy of Performing school, ada satu pantangan bagi mereka pantangan itu adalah

"JANGAN ...

PERNAH...

MENGUSIK KETENGAN ...

11 SERIGALA...

YANG BERADA DI DALAMNYA !"

Atau kalian akan berakhir dengan surat pengunduran diri dari sekolah itu.

.

.

.

CLKEK

"ya, kim jung hyun dari kelas 1 C medapat peringatan dari THE WOLF" ujar seorang murid yang membuat murid murid lain berbalik melihat locker pria yang dimaksud teman mereka itu, banyak tatapan membunuh yang mereka layangkan namun orang yang bernama kim jung hyun itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai ulah sekelompok orang tidak punya kerjaan. Setelah membawa apa yang dia butuhkan di lockernya dia pun menutup locker itu dan berjalan tanpa halangan. Dia sungguh tidak tau perangkap mengerikan apa yang THE WOLF sudah persiapkan.

"ck, ha... games, start"

Terlihat di sebuah basecamp yang berada di area sekolah itu sekelompok pria sedang tersenyum bagaikan para serigala yang mendapat mangsa untuk makanan pembuka mereka.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, pria yang bernama kim jung hyun itu sudah babak belur dan bersimbah darah akibat ulah para siswa di sana yang menyerangnya ketika dia lengah, keadaanya sangat jauh dari kata baik baik saja.

.

.

.

THE WOLF

Dua kata penuh misteri,

Dua kata yang sangat ditakuti,

Dua kata yang patut di waspadai jika kau melanggar peraturannya,

Dua kata yang akan membuat kalian putus asa,

Ya, itulah geng paling di takuti di Wolf Academy of Performance school. Geng yang berisi 11 namja paling nakal, 11 namja dengan kedudukan paling tinggi, 11 namja dengan sifat keras mereka, 11 namja dengan kekuatan mengubah nasib seseorang. Mereka adalah THE WOLF geng yang sangat berpengaruh di sekolah ini. tapi walau mereka di takuti wajah mereka justru berbanding terbalik dengan anggapan itu. di balik wajah tampan mereka tersimpan sesuatu yang misterius.

.

.

.

"ya, hyung aku bosan" seorang pria berkulit putih mengeluh pada sesosok pria berambut blonde yang sedang asik dengan gadgetnya.

"hey, kai. Komik mu tidak ada yang baru huh ?" timpal seorang pria berpostur tinggi yang sedang tiduran sambil membolak balik lembaran komik di tangannya malas di atas sofa brown di sebuah basecamp yang tidak ada satu pun yang mau datang kesana. Kau datang kesana, itu berarti kau menyerahkan hidupmu untuk persembahan serigala yang sedang kelaparan.

"kau mau yang baru ? beli saja sendiri" ujar pria yang di panggil Kai itu, namun di name tagnya tertulis kim jong in itu sembari menyambar komiknya.

"dasar kau, sudah hitam.. pelit pula" sindirnya

"ya, kau mau mati huh ?"

"sudah hentikan, kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar membuat ku pusing saja" kali ini seorang pria dengan wajah angelicnya namun siapa yang tau bahwa di balik wajah angleicnya terimpan sosok mengerikan.

"hyung tidak ada yang bisa kita bully apa ?" seorang pria yang sedang bermain games di layar LCD TV itu pun ikut mengeluarkan suaranya.

"benar kata chen hyung, aku bosan kalau tidak melakukan hal yang menarik" dukung pria yang memiliki lingkaran mata hitam di bawah matanya, yang sibuk memukili samsak tinjunya.

"sudah, kali ini tidak apa kan kalau kita istirahat ? lagi pula apa kalian tidak cape terus terusan membully siswa lain ? sudah berapa siswa yang keluar dari sini karena ulah kalian" timpal seseorang di dapur minimalis mereka di basecamp itu sembari menyiapkan sebuah coffe. Dia meracik bahan bahannya dengan lihai dan menuangkannya ke dalam masing masing cangkir yang sudah dia siapkan. "nah, tidak ada salahnya kalian mencicipi coffe buatan ku sebelum berburu" lanjutnya, meminum secangkir coffe dan mengisyaratkan bahwa coffe itu tidak buruk juga dalam hal ini. Akhirnya mereka pun mengambil masing masing coffe buatan xiumin, dengan name tag kim minseok.

"tapi ini sudah sangat membosankan" kali ini pria dengan paras lebih manis dari orang orang yang berada di sana angkat bicara.

"aku setuju dengan baekhyun"

"aku juga"

"yah ku rasa juga begitu" tiga orang lain yang sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka pun mengiyakan statement pria bernama baekhyun yang di name tagnya tertulis byun baekhyun.

"kenapa kau tidak meniduri siswi siswi sexy itu lay hung ?"

"huh, kau tau mereka semua tidak ada yang membuat ku ketagihan kai"

"dasar, maniac." Sindir kai "bagaimana dengan mu D.o hyung ? kau menolak ajakan siswi siswi cantik nan manis itu lagi ?" tanyanya namun sekarang tertuju kepada pria yang memiliki mata yang lebih besar dari meraka.

"mereka sangat memuakan di mata ku" ujar pria bername tag D.o Kyungsoo itu.

"wah, wah, wah kau mengalami banyak peningkatan hyung" ejek kai lagi, sepertinya kai punya kebiasaan mengejek seseorang.

"aku pergi, siapa tau di luar sana aku bisa bermain" ujar pria dengan name tag oh sehun, sehun pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan pergi entah kemana, yang jelas dia ingin mengusir kejenuhannya saat ini.

"dia aneh" ujar pria dengan name tag Park chanyeol itu, sambil melirik kearah teman satu gengnya, dan mendapat anggukan dari semuanya.

"tapi entah mengapa, dia selalu yang pertama yang mendapat mainan baru" timpa pria berambut blonde yang kini menatap rekannya dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

.

.

.

"hah ? apa ini sekolahannya ?"

"tentu tuan, saya akan menjemput tuan ketika pelajaran sudah usai"

"hm, baiklah"

Sekarang di halaman depan Wolf Academy of Performence school berdiri seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna dark brown. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian sekolah dengan sweter khas WAP dengan kemeja putihnya yang di keluarkan dan 2 kancing teratasnya yang terbuka, pria itu pun masuk ke dalam gedung megah itu dan langsung di sambut suara riuh para siswa dan siswi yang sibuk dengan pendapat mereka akan murid baru yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah itu.

.

.

"tak ku sangka akan se-membosankan ini" keluh sehun sembari berjalan di koridor sekolah itu, rambutnya yang berwarna pink dengan neat hairstyle nya. Penampilannya juga terkesan urakan namun cool, lengan kemejanya yang di gulung se sikut, bagian bawah kemejanyan yang di keluarkan dan 3 kancing teratas nya yang tidak terkancing dengan dalaman t-shirt hitamnya serta kalung salipnya yang melingkar di lehernya. Dia melihat banyak siswi yang memasang tampang genit ketika dia lewat namun dia tetap dengan wajah datarnya dan tetap berjalan berharap dia bisa mendapatkan sebuah maian yang bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya saat ini.

.

.

"huh, kenapa berisik sekali di sini ?" pria dengan rambut dark brown itu pun memasang earphone berwarna putihnya dan sedikit merasa lebih nyaman saat ini. Sedangkan di ujung koridor itu sesosok oh sehun juga berjalan berlawanan arah dengan pria itu, tidak ada kontak langsung, satu sama lain sedang asik dengan aktivisnya, sehun yang memandang ke arah luar koridor dan pria berambut dark brown itu yang sedang asik mendegarkan alunan lagu dari earphonenya.

sampai akhirnya mereka pun berpapasan dan sehun tanpa sengaja melirik pria itu sekilas, sehun merasa tertarik dengan pria itu sehingga tanpa dia sangka matanya terus memperhatikan pria itu bahkan sampai pria itu berbelok di ujung koridor. Sehun tertegun dan berpikir sejenak, sebelum beberapa detik kemudian dia segera berlari ke arah pria itu pergi, sehun mengedarkan pandangannya berusaha menemukan orang yang dia cari di antara para siswa dan siswi yang menghalangi pandangannya. Sampai dia melihat punggung pria itu yang sudah berbelok ke arah... ah sehun tahu itu arah locker, dia segera berlari kesana sampai dia tiba di deretan locker dan menengokan kepalanya ke arah kiri dan terdapat pintu locker yang sedang di buka. 'ini dia' batinnya.

Sehun pun menghampirinya, dan ketika pintu locker tersebut di tutup sehun segera memegang ke dua bahunya dan mendorongnya cukup keras ke pintu locker di belakang pria itu, sehingga membuat pria itu tergaget dan sedikit meringis akibat perbuatannya.

"ya, apa apaan kau ?"

Sehun masih tidak bergeming dia menatap lekat wajah yang membuatnya tertarik itu, 'bisa bisanya paras manis pria ini membuat ku tertarik' batinnya, dia memperhatikan setiap inci wajah pria itu dan matanya tertuju pada bibir merah basah itu yang terlihat menggiurkan di mata sehun.

"sudah ku putuskan" ujarnya tiba tiba

"a-apa maksudmu ?" tanya pria itu

"kau akan menjadi budak kami" balas sehun atas pertanyaan pria itu, dan langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan pria itu.

"ikut aku" sehun pun membawa pria itu keluar dari ruangan locker itu dan menuju tempat atau mungkin bisa lebih tepat di sebut sebagai sarang serigala ? yah entahlah yg penting itu tempat yg tidak baik bagi pria itu.

"ya, lepaskan tangan kotormu dari lengan ku" pria itu terus memberontak sepanjang perjalanan namun sehun tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, sehun menyingkirkan orang orang yang menghalangi jalannya dan terus menyeret pria itu. Sehun tidak perduli mereka memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh atau apa yang jelas dia baru saja mendapatkan mainannya dan dia senang mainannya kali ini sangat special.

TBC

Gimana nih chapter satunya ? seru ga ? mau lanjut apa delete aja nih ?

Just review oke, review anda sangat penting dan sangat berharga bagi saya selaku author ff abal ini.

Review

**BabyBaekSoo**

Ini udah di lanjut XD gimana suka ga ? semoga berkenan di hati dah.

Ini bukan GS, author ga suka ff GS soalnya termasuk M-Preg juga haha yang yaoi aja ya ? iya aja dah ye XD

Ukenya udah bisa di tebak dah XD terus review ya (y)

**Deushiikyungie**

Iya ini bukan GS ko XD nih chapter 1 nya semoga suka dan review terus oke (y)

**Bubletea 1994**

Udah di next nih semoga suka dah dan terus review oke (y)

**BoemWonKyu'98**

Iya ini bukan GS ko XD uke udah bisa di tebak kan ? XD

Semoga suka sama chapter 1nya dan terus review oke (y)

**Baby deer**

Chapter 1 udah di post nih semoga suka oke (y) XD dan terus review oke XD

**Feyy**

Udah di lanjut ko tenang tenang XD jangan apa apakan author ampun XD

Terus review oke xD

**Samarah'Deer**

Uke udah bisa di tebak ko xD yang love in camera juga udah di lanjut ko XD nih chapter satunya semoga berkenan di hati oke XD terus review (y)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**BOY's in Love**

Title:「BOY's in Love」

Author: Deathly Hollow

Genre: action, romance, school life, friendship

Rating: K

Length: Twoshoot

_summary_

bagaimana jadinya jika seorang idola sekolahan

jatuh cinta terhadap seorang murid baru ?

tidak masalah jika satu orang, tapi ini 11 orang pria tamvan

dengan kenakalan mereka yang sangat akut

bagaimana cara mereka untuk mendapatkannya ?

dan bagaimana solidnya mereka sebagai sahabat ?

BRAKK "ikut aku" / "ya, lepaskan"

"jadilah pacar ku" / "mwo ?"

"aku mencintaimu" "kami juga"

TWOSHOOT/ EXO/ YAOI

Chapter 1/2

**Before in Boy's in love...**

_"sudah ku putuskan" ujarnya tiba tiba_

_ "a-apa maksudmu ?" tanya pria itu_

_ "kau akan menjadi budak kami" balas sehun atas pertanyaan pria itu, dan langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan pria itu._

_ "ikut aku" sehun pun membawa pria itu keluar dari ruangan locker itu dan menuju tempat atau mungkin bisa lebih tepat di sebut sebagai sarang serigala._

_ "ya, lepaskan tangan kotormu dari lengan ku"_

**Boy's in Love**

**BRAKK**

"hey hey hey, apa apaan ini ?"

Dobrakan pintu itu membuat semua penghuni basecamp the wolf menjadi melirik ke arah pintu yang di buka paksa itu dan ternyata oh sehun datang membawa seseorang yang terlihat 'MANIS' bagi mereka. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka menatap pria yang di bawa sehun dengan tatapan lapar.

Kai yang berniat untuk membuka pintu pun otomatis menyingkir ketika mereka masuk, sungguh kai kurang suka dengan sifat saengnya satu ini, yah walau seperti itu kai tidak memungkiri bahwa kai juga terkadang suka dengan ide idenya. Entah mengapa dongsaengnya yang terlalu anti-social itu memiliki otak yang jenius menurutnya, padahal dia sama sekali tau bahwa sehun terkadang membolos pelajaran dan tertidur saat pelajaran berlangsung namun otaknya seperti terus bekerja tanpa di perintahkan, sungguh hebat.

"ada apa ?" tanya leader mereka kris yang duduk di sofa single berwarna brown, sambil menaruh secangkir coffe yang baru selesai dia minum di atas meja.

**BRUKK**

"argghhtt bisa kah kau tidak kasar pada orang lain ?" protes pria itu yang tiba-tiba di hempaskan oleh sehun sehingga dirinya terduduk di sofa panjang di sana, dia pun memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sakit akibat cengkraman tangan besar sehun.

"ckckck, anak yang manis" ujar suho yang beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri pria itu lalu berjongko di hadapannya, memandangi wajah cantik pria itu setiap incinya. "kau dapat dari mana nunna cantik ini ?" imbuhnya melirik ke arah sehun

"YA, AKU INI NAMJA" sambar pria itu dengan nada keras

"syutttt, jangan terlalu keras" balas suho sambil menempatkan jari telunjuknya di bibir pria itu "nanti kau bisa membangunkan serigala yang tengah kelaparan" lanjutnya sembari mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jari suho.

**PLAKK**

Pria langsung menepis tangan itu, dan berdiri dari duduknya berniat meninggalkan tempat laknat itu secepatnya, namun dengan cepat sehun menahan lengannya dan menariknya ke dekapannya. Posisinya kali ini, pria itu berada di pelukan sehun namun badanya menghadap ke depan dengan lengan sehun yang memerangkap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"YA, LEPASKAN. AKU TIDAK ADA URUSAN DENGAN ORANG ORANG MENYEBALKAN SEPERTI KALIAN" pria itu terus memberontak namun kekuatan sehun lebih besar darinya dan perlawanan itu sama sekali tidak berarti bagi sehun.

"hm, sehun ah maksudmu membawa bocah berisik ini ke sini itu untuk apa ?" kali ini chanyeol pun angkat bicara.

"dia" balas sehun sambil melihat sekilas ke arah pria itu yang terus meronta ronta dalam dekapannya lalu kembali menatap para hyungnya. "dia akan menjadi budak kita"

Hening seketika, semua penghuni ruangan berkelas itu diam seribu bahasa dan mulai memikirkan perkataan saeng mereka, sedangkan pria manis itu mendongakan wajahnya untuk menatap sehun, matanya menatap tidak percaya dengan yang pria jangkung itu katakan, mulutnya juga terbuka dengan kening yang berkerut. 'apa apaan pria ini' pikirnya.

"hm, ku pikir itu ide bagus juga. Lagi pula aku butuh orang untuk mengerjakan semua tugas ku dan membawakan barang barang ku" ujar kai tiba tiba memecah keheningan sembari menghampiri pria 'calon BUDAKnya itu' "hm, Xi Lu..ha..n ya. Nama yang bagus, mulai sekarang kau panggil aku tuan" lanjutnya setelah membaca name tag pria itu.

'apa-apaan orang ini ? tiba-tiba mengambil keputusan seperti itu memangnya aku ini apa dasar orang aneh' batin luhan, dia benar benar tidak habis pikir dengan orang orang di dalam sini. Ingin rasanya dia menghajar mereka satu satu terutama orang yang menyeretnya kemari.

"aku setuju, kai benar. Tugas ku menumpuk dan si bodoh itu mulai menjengkelkan, setidaknya kau bisa lebih berguna. Bagaimana dengan kalian ?" kali ini pria yang memiliki lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya atau biasa di panggil Tao itu angkat bicara.

"kami setuju" jaawab mereka serempak.

"hey, enak saja kalian langsung memutuskan sepihak begitu saja. Aku tidak mau"

"kau yakin tidak mau ? kalau begitu itu berarti kau harus melayani kami semalaman xi luhan" kata kata dingin sehun langsung menohok hatinya dan membuatnya terdiam.

"ah, ide bagus. Kau selalu jenius sehun" puji chanyeol dengan cengiran bodohnya.

'bocah ini memang selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia ingin kan bodoh' batin kris sembari menatap dongsaengnya.

"baiklah, mulai sekarang kau harus melayani kami apa pun perintahnya"

"seenak jidat mu saja, aku tidak mau memangnya aku ini suruhan mu apa"

"oh, kalau begitu kau lebih suka bersenang senang dengan kami semalaman dan meneriakan nama kami dengan suara sexy mu itu di sana ya ?" baekhyun pun melirik ke arah dimana di sudut ruangan itu terdapat sebuah pintu dan chen yang sudah berdiri depan pintu pun membukanya dan menampakan ruangan lain yang lebih mirip dengan kamar dilengkapi ranjang king size di sana. Luhan yang melihatnya langsung menatap horor ruangan itu. "kalian gila ya ? aku tidak akan melakukan nya"

"baiklah, kami anggap kau memilih pilihan ke dua"

"apa-apaan itu ? pilihan kalian tidak ada yang menguntungkan ku"

"sudah lah, lagi pula aku sudah bosan dengan mereka, tidak ada yang bisa memuaskan ku" lay pun beranjak dari kursi barnya menghampiri luhan dan menatap lekat padanya "ku harap kau bisa memuaskan ku lebih baik dari pada wanita wanita memuakan itu, dan aku janji akan membarikan service terbaikku padamu"

"dalam mimpi mu"

"sehun ah" setelah mendapat komando dari hyungnya itu, sehun pun langsung menyeret luhan menuju kamar di dalam ruangan itu.

"YA, LEPASKAN. LEPASS KU BILANG"

**BRUGG**

Sehun langsung menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu ke ranjang cukup keras sehingga ranjang itu sedikit berderit.

"AKHHH, a-apa yang mau kau lakukan ? ber-berhenti di sana" luhan semakin panik dan berusaha beringsut mundur menjauhi sehun, namun itu semua bukan lah masalah bagi oh sehun dia segera menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan dengan cepat dia menelusupkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher luhan.

"akhh ku mohon jangan lakukan itu" luhan terus berusaha menjauhkan lehernya dari jangkauan sehun dan dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menyingkirkan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"wah, aku tidak menyangka dongsaeng kita itu cukup agresif" puji chen yang terkaget dengan ulah sehun, biasanya bocah itu hanya akan menampakan raut wajah yang sama di setiap waktu dan terlihat selalu diam dan benar benar anti-social.

"kau baru tau ? dia itu memang agresif jika berhubungan dengan masalah ranjang" celetuk tao yang ikut melihat adegan live panas mereka.

"ah, jangan jangan kau sudah melakukannya dengan hmmmpppttt" seketika mulut chen langsung di bungkam dengan tangan tao, sungguh hyung nya yang satu ini sangat tidak dapat di percaya.

"diamlah, kau ini sangat berisik hyung" keluhnya.

"cih, tidak ku sangka kau tao ckckck" sindir chen setelah menjauhkan lengat tao di mulutnya. Sementara para hyungnya sedang memperhatikan adegan live itu dengan tatapan yang seperti ingin bilang 'oh, sisakan untuk ku juga' atau 'hey, jangan lupa ! aku pun ingin mencicipi mangsa itu juga' dan 'suara sexynya membuat adikku memberontak di bawah sana, cepat berikan mangsa itu pada ku ! aku sudah tidak tahan !' yah sekiranya begitu lah isi dari masing masing hati mereka saat ini. Biarkan mereka mati matian menahan hasrat mereka toh bukan masalah kita juga kan :v

"eunghhh" tak lama lenguhan sexy itu terdengar nyaring di telinga mereka, sialnya adik mereka sudah tidak bisa di ajak konfromi saat ini "hennn.. tikhannn.. baiklah aku mauu jadi budak kalian tapi hennn..tikkhannn" akhirnya pupus sudah segala yang di pertahankan luhan, dia sungguh tidak bisa menahan lagi. Biarkan saja dirinya menjadi budak mereka asalkan harga dirinya masih tetap dia jaga. Dan ajaibnya sehun pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berdiri dari posisinya. Luhan pun hanya bisa mengatur nafasnya yang sempat tercekat akibat permaian sehun, luhan tidak bisa pungkiri kalau service yang di berikan pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu cukup membuat pertahanannya runtuh dan jika di biarkan dia pikir dia akan terbuai lebih lama dalam permaiannya.

"akhirnya kau menyerah juga" ke sepuluh namja tampan itu pun masuk ke ruangan itu.

"baiklah hari ini kami nyatakan kau menjadi budak kami selama kurun waktu ? hm, mungkin sampai kami sudah tidak membutuhkan mu lagi" ujar kris meresmikan

'what the ? dia pikir aku ini apa ? sebuah tisu yang jika sudah tidak berguna di buang begitu saja ke tong sampah ?' batin luhan miris

"dan sebagai budak THE WOLF kau harus mematuhi peraturan yang kami buat" kali ini chanyeol mengimbuhi perkataan kris.

"pertama, kau harus memanggil kami dengan sebutan Tuan Muda" ujar kai membacakan peraturan pertama

"ke dua, majikan selalu berkata benar" sambung chen

"ke tiga, jika majikan mu melakukan kesalahan balik lagi ke peraturan pertama" lanjut baekhyun dengan penuh senyum kemenangan

"hey, peraturan macam apa itu ?" protes luhan, sungguh tidak habis pikir. Peraturannya benar benar tidak ada yang menguntungkannya.

"tidak ada bantahan apapun, jika kau berani membantah perkataan kami, maka nasib sial akan segera menghampiri mu, itu peraturan ke empatnya" timpal suho

"ke lima, selalu datang tepat waktu ketika majikan mu memanggil mu dan kami tidak mau mendengar alasan apa pun jika kau terlambat" kali ini perkataan Do sangat mengintimidasi

"ke enam, selalu tersenyum di saat kau melaksanakan tugas mu" ujar xiumin sembari menunjukan senyuman manisnya, dia tidak seperti mereka yang memiliki wajah yang menyebalkan namun di balik wajah manisnya dia sama saja memiliki hati iblis –pikir luhan pasti

"ke tujuh, kau tidak boleh istirahat sebelum kami memerintahkan mu untuk beristirahat" sambung tao

"dan yang terakhir, peraturan ini harus kau kerjakan setelah aku membacakan peraturan yang terakhir. Apa kau keberatan ?" kali ini pernyataan dan pertanyaan dingin sehun ikut menohok hatinya

"huh, percuma aku menolak toh kalian pasti tidak akan mendengarnya" balas luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"bagus jika kau sudah mengerti" ujar chanyeol "dan mulai jam istirahat nanti kau harus bersiap siap menerima tugas mu ok" imbuhnya sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya itu.

"sekarang kau boleh ke kelas mu" kris pun akhirnya mengakhiri sidang yang mereka buat sendiri, dan mereka pun satu persatu mulai pergi dari ruangan itu mencari kesenangan mereka masing masing meninggalkan luhan yang sedang meruntuki dirinya yang malang.

.

.

.

"huh, payah payah payah.. sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau pindah sekolah tapi orang tua itu selalu memaksa, jadi seperti ini kan ? oh, xi luhan bagaimana mungkin hidupmu akan berakhir di lubang buaya huh ?" kini luhan sedang meruntuki kemalangan yang sedang menghampirinya. Kelas sudah bubar dari 15 menit yang lalu, namun dia masih enggan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Jujur dia tidak mau bertemu dengan ke 11 pria menyebalkan itu bahkan dia tidak mau melihat batang hidungnya sekali pun. Yah! Walau dia harus mati matian bermain petak umpet selama bel istirahat karena namanya selalu terdengar di speker sekolahan sampai-sampai banyak siswa dan siswi yang menatapnya penuh keanehan. Tapi dia rasa di dalam sini dia bisa merasa aman.

"ah benar, kenapa tidak terpikirkan oleh ku yah ? kenapa aku tidak mengajukan surat pengunduran diri saja dan pindah lagi ke sekolah lain itu akan sangat mudah" setelah mendapatkan ide cemerlang itu luhan langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mencari beberapa phone number di phone booknya, setelah mendapatkan phone number yang dia butuhkan luhan pun mentouchnya "hey, apa apaan kau ? kembalikan ponsel ku" tiba tiba saja seseorang merampas ponsel luhan lalu mematikan ponselnya.

"kau mau berniat melarikan diri huh ? apa aku perlu merantai lehermu dengan rantai anjing agar kau tidak bisa kabur ?" pria dengan tinggi di atas rata rata dan sedang berdiri di hadapan luhan itu pun menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

'tunggu, apa katanya tadi ? memangnya aku ini apa ? rantai anjing ? dasar sunggu biadab mereka' cerca luhan dalam hatinya, dia juga heran kenapa namja tiang itu bisa menemukannya di sini padahal dia sama sekali tidak memberi tahukan kelasnya pada mereka. Sunggu mengerikan -_-

"kau pikir aku ini hewan peliharaan ?"

"kalau iya memang kenapa ?" balas pria itu enteng

"huh, terserah kau"

"lalu, kenapa kau tidak datang ketika kami memanggil mu melalui speker sekolah kau tuli atau apa huh ? kau lupa dengan peraturan no 5 ?"

"peraturan kalian sangat banyak dan terlalu membebani ku aku belum siap"

"huh, terserah. Sekarang cepat berdiri dan ikut aku atau kau mau aku menyeretmu ?"

"aku masih punya kaki, TE RI MA KA SIH TU AN MUDA" ucap luhan penuh penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya.

"bagus kalau begitu, ikut aku" mau tidak mau akhirnya luhan pun harus mengikuti pria itu dan ini akan menjadi tugas pertamanya menjadi budak dari geng THE WOLF, sungguh jika dia bisa dia akan berlari ke tepi jurang yang dalam dan terjal lalu terjun ke jurang itu supaya dia tidak harus melakukan laknat itu.

.

.

.

"nah kerjakan semua tugas itu, aku ingin 1 jam tugas itu sudah selesai ! dan , jangan ada salah sedikit pun mengerti" ujarnya setelah meletakan tumpukan tumpukan buku yang bisa di bilang sangatttt banyak itu, di hadapan luhan. Kini mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan dan di hadapan luhan sudah menunggu 3 gundukan besar buku buku yang sepertinya akan sangat lama dan memusingkan untuk mengerjakannya. Luhan hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar 'bisa kah aku mati sekarang juga ?' tanya luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

"tidak cukup satu jam, ini terlalu banyak" keluh luhan

"a a a" pria itu pun menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya di hadapan luhan "tidak ada bantahan kau ingat ?" lanjutnya lagi.

"iya baiklah" luhan pun memasang wajah cemberutnya, moodnya benar benar turun sekarang ini.

"hey, mana senyumannya ? kau lupa dengan.."

"iya tuan muda" sergah luhan cepat sambil tersenyum di paksakan, lalu mulai mengerjakan satu persatu tugas tugas itu. Sedangkan pria itu –park chanyeol dia malah asik dengan gadgetnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"ah, baekie aku mau maen games terbaru mu itu"

"iya iya, Cdnya ada di rak sana"

"oke"

Sekarang Baekhyun, chen dan tetunya luhan sudah berada di rumah mewah milik baekhyun setelah sebelumnya dia kelelahan untuk mengerjakan tumpukan buku tugas milik chanyeol dan sekarang di paksa untuk ikut ke rumah baekhyun padahal hari sudah semakin gelap sekarang.

"ah, iya aku lupa. Lu kau naiklah ke lantai atas ada kamar dengan pintu paling besar di sana masuk ke sana dan bereskan kamar ku, 15 menit lagi aku akan menyusul"

"iya" dengan langkah gontai, luhan menaiki anak tangga di rumah itu menuju lantai dua dan mencari ruangan yang baekhyun katakan. Setelah menemukan pintu itu luhan pun segera membukanya dan seketika mulut luhan terbuka lebar dan matanya yang hampir keluar dari tempatnya melihat pemandangan yang luhan pikir 'ini kamar atau kandang kerbau ? berantakan sekali' batinnya miris, ya walau pun dia menolak toh dia akan selalu di paksa untuk melakukannya jadi ? ya nikmati saja.

Di ruang tengan sedang ramai dengan suara sorakan kedua orang yang kini sedang asik bermain games di layar LCD tv di ruangan itu, ya di sana ada baekhyun dan chen. Mereka sedang memainkan sebuah permainan scoker 3D terbaru dan chen sudah menang 3 gol atas tim yang di mainkan baekhyun namun semangat mereka yang ingin saling mengalahkan tetap menggebu gebu.

"ah, games over sial"

"yehet, aku menang" ujar chen penuh semangat dan menunjukan celebrationnya atas kemenangan tim nya.

"ah, aku mau melihat kamarku dulu kau tunggu di sini"

"jangan bilang kau mau lari dari hukumanmu baekie" goda chen namun hanya di balas tatapan sinis dari baekhyun.

"YA, aku bukan pengecut ya. Aku hanya mau melihat si bodoh itu apa sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya apa belum"

"ohorat"

Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju anak tangga yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana dan menaikinya.

Setelah di rasa cukup, luhan pun bermaksud untuk memberitahukan baekhyun kalau pekerjaanya sudah selesai. Maka luhan pun meninggalkan ruangan yang sudah beres itu lalu menuju anak tangga untuk turun menemui baekhyun di lantai 1.

Ketika berpapasan dengan baekhyun luhan agak terkejut karena dia hanya melihat ke bawah sehingga kedatangan baekhyun tidak dia hiraukan, karena keseimbangannya kurang luhan pun terpeleset namun dengan sigap di tahan oleh baekhyun sehingga punggung luhan tidak jadi mendarat mulus di tangga itu.

'dia manis juga ya ?' batin baekhyun sambil memandang wajah cantik yang di miliki luhan dengan matanya yang terpejam itu, rasanya dia ingin melemparnya ke ranjang king sizenya dan menerkamnya saat itu juga.

"ya, buka matamu" seruan baekhyun menyadarkan luhan dan segera membenarkan posisi dirinya. "huh ? makanya perhatikan jalan dengan mata mu bukan dengkul mu"

CLEB

'dia ini memiliki wajah yang manis tapi kata katanya sangat pedas' ujar luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

"iya, maaf" balas luhan

"ah, ikut aku" baekhyun pun kembali menaiki tangga di ikuti luhan menuju kamarnya.

"wah, kerja mu bagus juga ya" puji baekhyun ketika melihat kamarnya yang sudah tertata rapih itu. "akan ku usulkan agar kau jadi maid di rumah ku" celetuknya sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya

'WHAT THE HELL, sebelum itu terjadi akan ku bunuh kau' sinis luhan

"cepat mandi sana 5 menit sudah harus selesai dan kembali kemari cepat !" perintah baekhyun sambil memperhatikan pakaian nya di dalam lemari besar di pojok kamar itu.

"untuk apa ? aku hanya ingin pulang, ini sudah malam"

"cepat. Waktumu tinggal 3 menit lagi, jika tidak kau harus membereskan kamar lainnya"

Dengan segera dan tanpa banyak berpikir luhan langsung melesat masuk ke kamar mandi, dia jelas akan mati perlahan jika itu terjadi dari pada terlambat mending dia turuti saja.

.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit akhirnya baekhyun dan luhan pun turun dari lantai atas dan menghampiri chen, yang sedang bermain solo dengan player lain, dia benar benar gamers. Chen bahkan tidak merasa bosan berlama lama bermain games jika sudah dapat games yang menurutnya menarik.

"ya, chen ayo kita pergi" ajak baekhyun

"hm, sekarang ?" balas chen sembari melirik jam tanganya

"iya, tentu saja. Kau keasikan bermain jadi lupa waktu" ejek baekhyun

"huh, iya iya" chen pun mematikan gamesnya dan berjalan menuju baekhyun, namun dia terdiam sejenak dengan pemandangan yang baru saja di tangkap oleh matanya.

"wah, cantik" ujar chen tidak sadar, dan ke dua orang itu hanya memasang wajah aneh. Merasa di pandang aneh chen pun menjauhkan pikiran buruknya. "a-ah, ayo kita pergi" chen pun berjalan mendahului mereka berdua sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali dan di ikuti mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Suara dentuman musik dengan tempo cepat langsung bisa di tangkap indra pendengaran siapa pun ketika menginjakan kakinya di depan sebuah bangunan yang bertuliskan WOLF night club, pub ini merupakan club malam milik geng THE WOLF dan merupakan pub terbesar dan termewah dengan fasilitas terlengkap yang pernah di tawarkan oleh pub lainnya.

Club ini didirikan sebagai rasa jenuh mereka karena kurang puas dengan pelayanan yang di tawarkan pub lainnya, sehingga mereka mendirikan WOLF club ini. Setidaknya mereka juga dapat keuntungan dari pubnya.

Ke tiga orang itu –chen baekhyun dan luhan yang sudah sampai di sana langsung masuk ke dalam night club itu dan langsung di sambut ribuan orang yang sedang meliukan badan mereka di dance floor yang luas mengingat tempat ini memang benar benar luas dengan podium khusus penari striptis di sebelah kiri ruangan, podium DJ dan bar minimalisnya serta fasilitas lainnya dengan tata cahaya yang mewah membuat pub ini sangat terkesan mewah dan berkelas.

Lupakan dengan para pengunjung club malam ini yang sedang menggila, sekarang ini chen baekhyun dan luhan sedang munuju sebuah ruangan yang khusus di buat untuk berkumpulnya geng THE WOLF. Di depan pintu bernuansa klasik modern itu terdapat 2 orang pria dengan kacamata hitam berbadan atletis dengan pakaian serba hitam dan jas kebanggaan mereka, senantiasa menjaga ruangan itu agar tidak ada orang asing yang tidak berkepentingan masuk ke dalam sana.

Ketika baekhyun datang mereka pun langsung membukan pintu kokoh itu, karena mereka jelas bukan orang baru di club itu dan mereka sudah hafal siapa siapa saja yang merupakan bos mereka. Saat pintu itu terbuka mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk, langsung terlihat berbagai aktivitas penghuni ruangan itu. Ya, ruangan ini terlihat luas dengan suasana gemerlap dari penataan cahaya yang fantastis dan di dominasi warna merah di mana mana dengan kilapan berlian berlian murni di beberapa barang berharga yang tertata rapi di sana. Disini juga terdapat fasilitas fasilitas lengkap seperti, LCD TV lengkap dengan Big Speaker dan kawannya, satu set sofa berwarna senada, lemari pendingin yang menyimpan berbagai macam minuman di dalamnya, satu meja billiard, meja spece foosball ,bar minimalis dan lainnya.

Dilihat dari keadaan di dalam sarang para srigala ini sepertinya mereka sedang merayakan pesta besar besaran, lihat saja bayaknya makanan dan minuman yang ada di sini dan suara gaduh dari music khas club yang bertempo cepat juga para gadis gadis sexy dengan rok super mini memperlihatkan bokong berisi mereka dan atasan super ketat membuat dada mereka terlihat sangat nyata sedang asik melayani para pangeran pangeran srigala yang tengah berpesta malam ini.

"hey, brada" sapa chen memberikan salam persahabatan pada yang lainnya di ikuti baekhyun.

"ku pikir kalian lupa janji kita malam ini" ujar suho yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan memeluk wanita cantik nan sexy di dekapannya dan sesekali mereka bercanda "dalam tanda kutip" haha

"tentu tidak kawan, ini adalah pesta yang sangat sayang jika di lewatkan" timpal baekhyun yang merangkul dua wanita sekaligus di kedua lengannya dan dengan genit wanita wanita itu memberikan kecupan di pipinya.

"baiklah karena semuanya sudah berkumpul mari kita mulai pesta kita" ujar sang leader beranjak dari duduknya dan mengangkat gelas winenya di udara. Di ikuti yang lainnya.

"Cheress" mereka pun meminum winenya dan kembali berpesta.

"wah wah wah, ini bukannya budak kita paling menggemaskan itu ?" ucap kai tiba tiba setelah melihat kehadiran luhan di tengah tengah mereka, pria berkulit tan dengan gaya kesual itu pun menghampirinya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan luhan. "hm, aku ragu kau ini sebenarnya seorang budak atau bagian dari the wolf ?" lanjutnya dan sontak membuat luhan menjadi bahan tontonan.

"wah, aku tidak sangka kau bisa secantik ini" kini suho sudah berada di sampingnya sembari memperhatikan luhan dari atas sampai bawah.

"minggir kai, aku mau dia melayani ku malam ini" chanyeol pun mendorong tubuh kai menjauh dari luhan dan merangkul pinggang ramping itu posesive.

"hey dia miliki malam ini" kali ini suho tidak tinggal dia menjauhkan chanyeol dari luhan dan mengambil alih memeluk tubuh itu dalam dekapannya. Sedangkan luhan dia sudah malas untuk menanggapinya, biarkan saja lah.

Melihat para hyungnya yang beradu mulut, sehun yg semula duduk tenang sambil menikmati wine di gelasnya dan tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan wanita wanita genit yang merayu dan menggodanya bahkan mereka bisa bisanya memainkan tangan mereka di dada sehun yang sudah terekspos, karena 3 kancing teratasnya terbuka akibat ulah mereka sendiri, akhirnya mulai jengah dan beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri luhan.

"ikut aku" ujarnya dingin lalu berjalan keluar dari sana, sambil menggenggam tangan luhan yang selalu terasa pas di genggamannya.

.

.

.

"ahhhhhh, segarnya" ujar luhan sembari merentangkan lengannya dan merasakan udara segar di outdoor tepat di atap gedung ini. "em, trimakasih ya"

"ya" sehun sibuk dengan padangannya yang memandang ke deretan gedung gedung pencakar langit dengan cahaya lampu berkedip yang terlihat indah di malam hari.

"tapi kenapa kau mengajaku kemari ?"

"ku pikir kau butuh udara segar, mengingat kau tidak terbiasa untuk berada di tempat seperti itu" balas sehun datar

"hm" luhan hanya bisa menghelan nafas berat, kenapa pria itu sangat dingin sih ?

"aku pergi dulu, kau bisa di sini selama kau mau." Sehun pun berniat untuk meninggalkan luhan sendirian di sana namun langkahnya terhenti dan membalikan badannya ke arah luhan "ah, satu hal lagi. Kalau ada orang yang memberimu minuman atau makanan jangan kau terima mengerti ? jika dia semakin bertingkah mencurigakan kau tinggalkan tempat ini dan cari aku jika kau mau" setelah mengatakan itu sehun benar benar pergi dari sana menyisakan luhan yang terbingung di sana.

"pria aneh" gumamnya. Lalu pikirannya mulai mengingat ngingat perlakuan namja dingin itu padanya.

_"ya, kau ini ! lepaskan aku bodoh" luhan terus memberontak berusaha melepaskan cengkraman itu dari tangannya._

_"diamlah" kata sehun dengan nada sedatar mungkin._

_Akhirnya mereka pun tiba di pintu masuk basecamp THE WOLF, langkah sehun pun terhenti dan membuat luhan pun ikut berhenti. Terlihat sehun sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan sedang menimbang nimbang keputusan yang baik menurutnya. Tangannya yang sudah terulur untuk membuka knop pintu itu pun terhenti dan menggantinya dengan dobrakan._

"hm, ..." luhan kembali mengingat lagi perlakuan sehun padanya.

_"YA, LEPASKAN. LEPASS KU BILANG"_

**_BRUGG_**

_Sehun langsung menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu ke ranjang cukup keras sehingga ranjang itu sedikit berderit._

_"AKHHH, a-apa yang mau kau lakukan ? ber-berhenti di sana" luhan semakin panik dan berusaha beringsut mundur menjauhi sehun, namun itu semua bukan lah masalah bagi oh sehun dia segera menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan dengan cepat dia menelusupkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher luhan._

_"tenanglah, aku tidak akan melakukannya lebih jauh dari ini. Oleh karena itu turuti saja perkataan mereka. Kau akan terkena masalah besar jika terus seperti ini" bisik sehun sangat lembut di telinga luhan"_

Luhan sedikit aneh dengan sikap sehun, dia merasa anak itu tidak seperti teman temannya yang lain dan dia akui kalau sehun cukup terlihat keren dan berkarisma di tambah dia sangat tamvan. Hey, apa yang dia pikirkan ? entahlah lupakan, luhan juga cukup aneh dengan sehun, orang itu seperti ingin melindunginya namun tidak menampakan secara kasat mata di hadapan mereka. Tapi, jika ia kenapa dia dengan teganya menyeretnya ke dalam masalah ?

_"ah, satu hal lagi. Kalau ada orang yang memberimu minuman atau makanan jangan kau terima mengerti ? jika dia semakin bertingkah mencurigakan kau tinggalkan tempat ini dan cari aku jika kau mau"_

Kata kata itu kembali terngiang di pikirannya, kenapa dia jadi baik pada nya ? apa ada sesuatu yang sehun tutupi darinya ? walau pun sehun mengatakan kata kata itu dengan nada datar dan memperlakukannya dingin sedingin es entah kenapa luhan merasa nyaman dan selalu merasa aman kalau ada pria itu di sisinya. Bahkan dia mungkin bisa menghajar para srigala berengsek itu dengan penuh percaya diri kalau sehun mau menyemangatinya.

DEG DEG DEG

Luhan memegangi dadanya yang tiba tiba berdegup cepat dikala dia mengingat wajah tamvan seorang oh sehun, apa dia jatuh cinta pada orang menyebalkan itu ? jatuh pada pandangan pertama dengan orang yang menyeretnya pada masalah sebesar ini ? luhan segera menampik pikiran itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya secepat mungkin.

"tidak, ingat xi luhan dia itu juga sama berengseknya dengan mereka" tegas luhan pada dirinya sendiri "tapi dia jelas sangat berbeda" lirihnya dan menundukan kepalanya dia benar benar di permainkan dengan perasaan dan itu membuatnya semakin lelah.

.

.

.

"ah , pesta yang meriah. Lain kali kita rayakan di luar negeri bagaimana ?" usul suho

"kami setuju setuju saja" semuanya pun mengangguk setuju kecuali sehun tentunya yang berjalan di belakang mereka dengan luhan di belakangnya.

"hun, kau mau ku antar pulang ?" ajak chanyeol

"ah, tidak usah. Jemputan ku akan datang sebentar lagi hyung" tolak sehun sehalus mungkin dan chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan menuju mobil sport miliknya.

"lu, ikut aku. Malam ini kau menginap di rumah ku untuk mendapat tugas berikutnya" tiba tiba suara berat sang leader terdengar dari arah belakang sehun dan luhan.

'hm, sial aku melupakan orang itu' runtuk sehun dalam hatinya.

"tapi aku ingin istirahat" rengek luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

'ah, jangan melakukan itu. Aku tidak bisa menolong mu jika orang itu sudah mengeluarkan perintah membunuhnya' lirih sehun melihat luhan dan kris yang sedang berhadapan dengan luhan yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

'manis, aku ingin dia jadi miliku malam ini' batin kris

"kau bisa beristirahat di rumah ku nanti" yakin kris sembari memegang pundak luhan dan tersenyum oh senyum itu sehun yakin dia akan sulit membujuk leader nya itu untuk tidak membawa luhan.

"tapi..."

"hyung, luhan bisa kan ikut dengan ku ?" belum sempat luhan melanjutkan perkataannya sehun sudah memotongnya dan apa katanya ? 'IKUT DENGAN OH SEHUN ?' luhan langsung berbalik menatap sehun dengan tatapan kaget sedangkan sehun sedang menatap sang leader dengan tatapan sulit di artikan. "maksud ku, kalian sudah seharian bersamanya tapi aku belum mendapat jatah ku. Jadi malam ini biarkan dia bersama ku" lanjutnya lagi.

Mendengar perkataan sehun sang leader pun kembali berpikir, ya sehun ada benarnya dia yang membawa luhan pada mereka namun sehun belum mendapatkan haknya atas luhan. Lagi pula biarlah dongsaengnya itu sudah sangat dia percayai.

"hm, baiklah.. terserah kau, aku pergi dulu. Jaga diri kalian baik baik" kris pun akhirnya meninggalkan mereka berdua, dan sehun bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

"ikut aku" sehun pun berjalan mendahului luhan, namun luhan masih berdiri terdiam. Apa-apa ini tidak ada paksaan ? tidak ada cengkraman ? tidak ada tarikan seperti biasanya ? luhan benar benar di buat bingung oleh sehun.

"hey, ayo cepat. Hari semakin larut kau bisa mati kedinginan di sana" seru sehun yang sudah agak jauh dari tempat itu. Akhirnya luhan pun menurutinya dan mengikuti sehun, sampai akhirnya mereka pun sampai di parkiran basement.

"tadi kau bilang akan di jemput" ujar luhan

"hm ? ah itu, anggap saja aku salah bicara" sehun pun langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya "cepat masuk" ujarnya lagi. Setelah luhan masuk ke dalam mobil, mobil sport itu pun melaju meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

"wah, ini rumah mu ? bahkan rumah mu lebih besar dari mereka semuanya" luhan terkagum dengan rumah milik oh sehun, ya bagaimana tidak ? rumah ini sangat besar dan sangat mahal menurutnya, tetapi dia heran kenapa sehun tidak menampakannya ? dia bahkan bersikap seperti dia bukan anak orang kaya.

"kau tau, apalah arti sebuah rumah yang besar tanpa sebuah kedudukan di suatu organisasi ?" balas sehun sambil menaiki tangga di rumahnya di ikuti luhan, sepanjang perjalanan mereka puluhan maid membungkuk memberikan hormat pada mereka. Sampai tidak terasa mereka sudah berada di depat pintu besar dengan ukiran klasik dan dengan bantuan para butler pintu itu pun terbuka menampakan kamar yang luas dan wow.

"siapkan makan malam yang banyak, tamu ku butuh banyak energi malam ini"

"baik tuan"

Setelah itu pintu itu tertutup.

"hm, tamu ? kau punya tamu ya ? kalau begitu aku pulang saja maaf merepotkan mu"

"apa apa kau ini, satu satunya tamu ku di sini ya kau" sehun pun melepas dasinya dan melepas kemejanya menampilkan badan berABSnya.

"huh ? a-aku ? tapikan"

"maaf sudah membuat mu masuk dalam masalah besar"

"hm"

"setelah makan malam akan ku antar kau pulang ke rumah"

"i-itu tidak usah, lagi pula mungkin itu sudah takdirku"

"hm"

"baiklah, tugas ku apa ? anggap saja itu sebagai terimakasih ku karena kau sudah mau berbaik hati pada ku"

"baiklah, kerjakan tugas di meja sana" sehun pun menunjukan meja belajarnya "aku mau mandi dulu" dia pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"hm, hanya segitu ? bahkan tugas mereka lebih banyak dari itu dan bukunya sangat tebal dan ..."

"huh ? kasian sekali. Tenang saja sudah ku kerjakan separuhnya hanya itu yang belum ku sentuh" ejek sehun

"oh, lalu dalam berapa menit aku harus mengerjakannya ?"

"tidak usah, kerjakan saja semampu mu. Jika sudah tidak bisa tinggalkan saja, lagi pula itu bukan tugas untuk hari esok" sehun pun menghilang di balik pintu yang luhan yakini itu adalah kamar mandi karena sehun membawa bathrobe tadi.

"aneh sekalih" luhan pun menghampiri meja belajar sehun dan mulai mengerjakan buku buku tugas itu. "eh, ini kan tugas untuk anak kelas 3 ? bukannya dia anak kelas 2 ?" ujar luhan sembari membuka halaman demi halaman, sebelumnya dia mendapat penjelasan tentang the wolf dari teman sekelasnya jadi luhan tau bahwa sehun berada di kelas 2. Tapi anehnya dia hanya menanyakan tentang sehun saja waktu itu. "wah dia itu jenus atau apa ?"

.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit akhirnya sehun pun selesai dari acara mandinya dan menghampiri luhan yang sedang tekun untuk mengerjakan tugas tugas milik sehun.

"lu, kau sudah selesai ?"

"ah, ini sangat sulit. Bagaimana bisa kau di tugaskan tugas untuk siswa kelas 3 ?"

"tidak apa, lain waktu kan masih ada. Itu juga sebenarnya pelajaran tambahan saja"

"kau itu aneh hun, kau jenius tapi kau malah bergabung dengan THE WOLF dengan orang orang pemalas di dalamnya. Kau bahkan bisa lebih baik dari mereka kenapa harus bergantung dengan geng urakan itu ?"

"oh, itu.. apa ya ?"

"kau juga bisa masuk organisasi lebih bermanfaat"

"kau tidak tau sih, aku lebih memilih masuk geng the wolf dari pada organisasi lain karena the wolf punya kedudukan paling tinggi saat ini"

"heh ?"

"dari pada masuk organisasi sampai 10 organisasi sekali pun jika kau tidak bisa masuk geng THE WOLF kau tidak akan mendapat kesejahteraan sosial di sana" jelas sehun "lagi pula geng itu adalah geng paling di segani karean pendiri sekolahan itu adalah ayah kris dan suho yang merupakan pencetus adanya geng itu, walau sudah di peringatkan oleh pihak sekolah mereka masih terus berkelakuan seperti itu. Dan jika kau tidak masuk anggotanya kau akan berakhir dengan pembullyan setiap saat, jika kau menolak itu berarti nasibmu berakhir, kau tidak akan bisa meneruskan sekolahmu bahkan pindah ke sekolah lain pun akan sangat mustahil bagimu"

"kejam sekali"

"maka dari itu, aku masuk ke sana atas dasar memanfaatkan kedudukannya saja." Sehun pun berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya "sudahlah ayo kita makan malam"

.

.

.

"kau yakin mau memakan ini sendirian ?"

"jika kau mau kau boleh menghabiskanya"

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang makan, hanya ada sehun dan luhan di sana. Namun hidangan yang di siapkan bahkan lebih dari yang mereka butuhkan.

"kau tinggal sendiri ?"

"kau tidak lihat banyak maid dan butler di sini ? aku jelas tidak tinggal sendiri" ujar sehun enteng

"bukan itu maksudku, kau itu jenus tapi bodoh atau apa ?" balas luhan

"lalu ?"

"keluarga mu dimana ?"

"oh, ayah ku sedang ada urusan di kanada dan ibuku sedang di jepang. 2 kakak ku juga sedang melanjutkan study di luar negeri, yang laki-laki melanjutkan sekolah di paris dan kakak perempuan ku di california tapi karena ada masalah dia pindah ke newyork"

"lalu kenapa kau tidak ikut bersekolah ke luar negeri ?"

"aku lahir di canada, karena ibu ku orang korea dan dia bersikeras untuk tinggal di sini ayah ku ya menurut saja, lagi pula sepertinya dia mulai suka bisnis di korea dan dia ke kanada untuk mengurusi berkas berkas pindahnya perusahaan induk yang dia miliki ke korea yang masih tertinggal di sana, jadi itu sama saja aku bersekolah di luar negeri karena aku tinggal di tempat yang bukan negara kelahiran ku"

"pantas saja wajah mu terlihat berbeda"

"kenapa ? wajah ku tampan ya ?" celetuk sehun

"fhttttt PD sekalih kau ini" luhan pun menahan tawanya, orang itu ternyata bisa PD juga ya ?

"bilang saja iya repot sekali"

Luhan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan terlihat menggemaskan di mata sehun.

"lalu kau selalu tinggal bersama maid dan butler mu di sini ? tidak merasa kesepian ?"

"tidak, paman jang jelas pengasuh yang baik"

"huh ?"

"lagi pula ayah di luar negeri selama 3 hari dan sekarang adalah hari terakhirnya di sana, mungkin besok dia akan pulang dan ibuku 1 minggu sedang mengadakan show sebagai modeling di jepang ya, walau hanya 4 hari show nya yang namanya wanita pasti lebih suka berbelanja dan berjalan jalan jadi dia menambah waktunya jadi 1 minggu. Mungkin besok dia juga akan pulang. Jadi rumah ini akan ramai lagi"

"ah, aku mengerti"

Setelah mereka menghabiskan makan malam mereka, sehun menawarkan diri untuk mengantar luhan pulang namun luhan lebih memilih untuk di atar supir saja. Bukan apa apa hanya saja dia tidak mau merepotkan sehun terlalu banyak.

"kau yakin mau diantar supir ku ? tidak mau aku yang antar apa ?"

"tidak perlu, aku sudah cukup merepotkan"

"yah, baiklah."

"aku pamit dulu" luhan pun membungkukan badannya dan berpamitan pada sehun

"hm, hati hati di jalan"

.

.

.

Di tempat lain para anggota THE WOLF sedang istirahat di rumah mereka sendiri, namun mereka serasa ada yang membebani pikiran mereka oleh sesuatu.

"huh, kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya ya ?"

"dadaku arrghhhttt, aku harus mengatakannya harus"

"wajahnya terlalu manis, tidak mau beranjak dari pikiranku sialan. Pokonya dia harus menjadi miliku"

"besok kau akan resmi menjadi ny. Park hahaha"

.

.

.

Pagi pun menjelang, dan semua orang sudah bersiap siap dengan aktivitas mereka masing masing. Namun bagi luhan dia sendiri tidak menginginkan pagi datang terlalu cepat, belum cukup dia beristirahat memulihkan tetaganya dia sudah harus pergi ke sekolah di mana terdapat orang orang yang paling di hindari luhan.

Dia pun berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya, dan duduk di bangkunya. Waktu masih lumayan pagi sehingga luhan memanfaatkannya untuk tidur sejenak.

"hey, luhan ...bangun ayo... cepat bangun" belum lama dia memejamkan matanya seseorang sudah berani beraninya membangunkan tidurnya.

"hm apa sih menggangu saja" ujarnya sambil tetap membenamkan wajahnya di atara lengannya

"park chanyeol menunggu mu taman kau di suruh menemuinya sekarang"

"huh ? ya ampun ini bahkan masih sangat pagi untuk mencari gara gara" ujarnya

"cepatlah nanti dia mengamuk"

"ck iya iya berisik kau" dengan langkah gontai luhan pun terpaksa menemui raksaksa itu.

.

.

.

"ah dia datang" kini chanyeol sedang mempersiapkan dirinya dan mengecek apa ada yang kurang atau tertinggal, dia tidak mau acaranya kali ini gagal menjadikan luhan bermarga Park. Tidak lama luhan datang menghampiri chanyeol dengan wajah super lesu mungkin kena 5 L kali ya ? XD

"ya! Ada apa ini bahkan masih sangat pagi"

"tenanglah aku hanya ingin bicara dengan mu sebentar"

"apa ?"

Chanyeol pun mendekati luhan dan tiba tiba berjongkok di hadapannya sambil memberinya sebuah kotak berisikan cincin dan setangkai mawar.

"eh apa apaan ini ?" ujar luhan dengan wajah super syok

"aku ingin kau jadi pacar ku xi luhan"

"ya, kau ini terbentur sesuatu ya sehingga otak mu eror huh ?"

"aku sungguh sungguh, sepertinya aku merasa jantungku terpompa lebih cepat ketika melihat wajah mu dan bersiap melompat keluar. Aku tidak tau maksudnya tapi aku ingin aku jadi pacarku. XI LUHAN WOULD YOU BE MY COUPLE ?" teriak chanyeol

"ha ?"

"bagaimana ? apa kau menerima ku ?"

"mian, aku perlu waktu"

.

.

.

"lu kau di cari lay hyung" seseorang menghentikan langakah luhan yang tengah menyusuri koridor sekolah, dia bermaksud untuk pergi ke kanti karena mengingat ini adalah waktunya makan siang. Namun sepertinya dia harus mengurungkan niatnya sekarang ini.

"huh ? apa lagi sih ?" dengan malas dia menyeret kakinya menuju ke ruangan teater yang tidak jauh dari sana, cukup menelusuri koridor ini lalu berbelok ke ke kiri dan di sanalah orang itu sesalu menghabiskan waktunya setiap waktu.

CKLEK

Dentingan piano langsung terdengar setelah luhan membuka pintu itu, terlihat seseorang sedang memainkan piano dengan penuh penghayatan di atas panggu di dalam gedung teater itu.

.

.

.

"ah, aku aneh kenapa mereka jadi aneh hari ini ?" keluhnya yang sedang berada di ruangan locker berniat mengambil benda yang dia simpan di lockernya. Tapi memang benar hari ini THE WOLF seperti sedang terkena penyakit berbahaya dan menular, bayangkan saja bagaimana mungkin hampir semua dari geng the wolf menyatakan perasaannya pada luhan dengan berbagai cara penyampaian dari yang romantis, cool, sampai ke konyol sekali pun. Sungguh itu malah membuat mereka semakin mengerikan dan membuat kepala luhan menjadi sedikit pening.

BRUKKK

Ketika akan meninggalkan tempat itu, tubuh luhan di dorong lumayan keras ke locker di belakanya membuatnya terkejut dan sedikit meringis.

"ahhhkk, kri-kris ?" luhan terkejut setelah tau kris yang melakukannya dan sudah memerangkap tubuhnya di antara tangan kekarnya yang di letakan di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"dengarkan aku, aku hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali jadi kau harus mendengarkannya mengerti"

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah luhan sehingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mereka masing masing.

"aku mencintaimu xi luhan"

"huh ?"

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian kejadian aneh yang begitu saja terjadi padanya, luhan pun memutuskan untuk berdiam di lapangan basket outdoor.

"hey, tumben kau sendirian" seruan sehun membuyarkan lamunan luhan dan menengokan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"huh , bukan urusan mu" ujarnya ketus dan kembali memandang lapangan basket yang sedang tidak di gunakan itu.

"ah kau sedang ada masalah ?" tebak sehun sembari duduk di sebelah luhan.

"aku hanya sedang bingung"

"bingung ?"

"iya, teman mu yang aneh itu mereka kemarin berikeras menjadikan aku budaknya sekarang apa mereka malah berlomba lomba menyatakan cinta" gerutunya sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"huh ?" sehun tidak habis pikir bahwa ternyata hyung hyungnya itu sudah selangkah lebih cepat daripada dirinya sendiri 'yah, aku kalah satu langkah dari mereka sepertinya' batinnya "lalu ada yang membuatmu tertarik ?" tanyanya ingin tahu kemana hati luhan akan berlabuh.

"tidak" ucapnya cepat

"kenapa ? mereka sangat kaya, tamvan dan punya fisik sempurna" sehun terus mendesak luhan.

"aku tidak tertarik"

"lalu ? kau tertarik dengan siapa ?"

"dengan orang yang tidak melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka, dan aku benci karena bukan dia yang melakukannya" setelah mengatakan itu luhan pun pergi dari sana, dan sehun hanya memandang kepergian luhan dan sedikit berpikir akan perkataan luhan tadi.

"hm" seulas senyum pun akhirnya terpatri indah di bibir tipisnya, setidaknya dia tahu bahwa cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

.

Cklek

"hah ? apa apaan ini ?" luhan terkaget bukan kepalang melihat lockernya penuh dengan bunga, coklat, dan sebuah cincin beserta secarik kertas, luhan membaca surat itu dengan seksama. Sedetik kemudian luhan bergegas untuk menemui seseorang dia sangat senang atas pernyataan itu dan dia ingin segera bertemu dengan orang itu.

Di basecamp THE WOLF semua membernya sedang asik dengan aktivitasnya sendiri seperti biasanya.

"ya, hyung aku ke bandara ya" tiba tiba sehun membuka percakapan dengan sang leader

"oh mereka sudah datang ya?"

"iya hyung"

"baiklah, hati hati di jalan" setelah mendapatkan ijin, sehun pun bergegas untuk pergi ke bandara menjemput orang yang berarti baginya.

BRAKKK

"hosh hosh hosh" selang beberapa menit pintu basecamp the wolf kembali terbuka menampakan sesosok luhan yang sedang mengatur nafasnya karena nafasnya sudah habis di gunakan untuk berlari maraton tadi.

"ah, sudah ku duga kau akan memilih ku iya kan ?"

"enak saja dia itu memilih ku kau tau"

"jangan terlalu percaya diri kalian, karena luhan pasti akan memilihku"

"dasar jelas jelas dia itu terpesona oleh ku"

Member the wolf langsung sumringah melihat orang yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang ke tempat mereka, dan berharap dia memilih mereka

"dimana oh sehun ?" tiba tiba luhan membuka suara dan sukses membuat the wolf tercengang

"hah ?" ujar mereka bersamaan

"kenapa kau malah bertanya tentang oh sehun ?" kali ini kai angkat bicara

"dia kebandara" ujar xiumin yang sedang membuat sesuatu yg baru di dapur minimalisnya

"minseok hyung" seru tao

"bandara mana ?" tanya luhan

"incheon" kali ini kris yang menjawab pertanyaan luhan

"terimakasih" setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang dia perlukan luhan segera berlari menyusul sehun tanpa menghiraukan tatapan mata yang penuh tanya dari member the wolf kecuali xiumin dan kris tentunya yang sudah tau jawaban dari pernyataan cinta mereka terhadap luhan.

"hey hey hey, kenapa dia malah pergi lagi" protes kai

"sepertinya kita sudah kalah sebelum bertarung" balas xiumin

"ya, ku kira begitu" dan di setujui oleh kris

"ah, sebenarnya kalian itu bicara apa sih ? bicara yang jelas" erang kai frustasi dia benar benar tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"dari awal ke dua bocah itu sudah saling tertarik satu sama lain, maka dari itu luhan tidak memilih kita melainkan oh sehun" jelas kris

"apa ? ini tidak mungkin" ujar mereka serempak

"ya, terima saja. Mungkin itu yang terbaik bagi kita lagi pula diantara kita masih ada yang cinta lokasi kan ?" sindir xiumin melirik beberapa orang yang dia maksud sambil menghentika aktivitasnya sebentar dan tersenyum, sementara yang merasa hanya bisa berblushing ria. Khususnya ya para uke uke kita yang memendam perasaan lebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Sementara di bandara sehun sudah menunggu 15 menit di sini, tetapi tanda tanda orang yang dia jemput tidak kunjung ada juga. Bahkan dia hampir badmood karena terlalu lama menunggu.

"sehun" seorang wanita dengan postur tubuh tinggi semampai seperti super model, terlihat cantik dan sexy di balut busana sopan namun terkesan sangat elegan

"hm" gumam sehun lalu melirik ke arah sumber suara "yak, kau mem..buat ku.. su..lit bernafas" protesnya karena tiba tiba orang itu memeluknya sangat erat seperti tidak bertemu beberapa tahun dan bertemu lagi.

"kau ini kau tidak suka bertemu dengan ibumu sendiri ?" sindirnya melepas pelukannya

"iya, tapi bisa kau tidak membunuh anak mu juga ?" sinis sehun sambil kembali fokus pada ponselnya

"ya ampun dasar kau ini" ibu sehun langsung mengacak rambut anaknya itu saking gemasnya. wanita itu yang di ketahui ibu dari oh sehun, walau tidak terlihat dia seperti sudah mempunyai 3 anak karena wajahnya tetap kencang dan cantik terlihat seperti kekasih seorang oh sehun jika dilihat dari kemesraan mereka.

"ya jangan usik rambut ku" protesnya sambil kembali membereskan rambutnya

"kau ini benar benar membuat ibu ingin mencubit mu" kali ini ibu sehun mencubit ke dua pipi sehun sehingga yang empunya sedikit mengerang.

"ahhh ibu"

"sehun" tiba tiba dua orang pria dan wanita memanggil namanya lagi dan anak dan ibu itu melihat ke arah dua orang itu.

"hey, adik ku paling tampan" kakak perempuan sehun pun memeluk adik kesayangannya

"ah, kenapa kau kau ada di sini juga ?"

"tidak sopan kau pada yang lebih tua dari mu" kakak laki laki sehun kini ikut angkat bicara

"biarkan"

"aku rindu pada mu adik ku yang paling manis" tiba tiba kakak perempuan sehun mencium sehun tepat di bibirnya, dan mendapat tolakan dari sehun karena itu sunggu menggelikan pikirnya.

"ya, hentikan"

.

.

"sehun" terlihat di tempat lain seseorang yang baru sampai di sana dengan nafas yang masih memburu di suguhi pemandangan yang kurang enak di liat. Sehingga hatinya mencelos melihatnya.

TESSS TESSS TSSS

Tiba tiba tetesan kristal bening pun turun dari mata indah orang itu.

.

.

"ah, sayang" kali ini pria dengan postur tubuh di atas rata rata dan berwajah western itu menghampiri keluarga oh.

"hai sayang, hai sehun, hai jia, hai jin" sapa pria itu

"kenapa jadi acara keluarga sih ?" cerca sehun

"sudah lah jangan terus mengeluh kau ini" kali ini ibu sehun menasehati anaknya yang paling susah di atur itu

"sudah sudah, kita lebih baik cari restoran untuk makan siang bersama bagaimana" ajak sang ayah dan langsung di angguki oleh semuanya.

"ya itu ide bagus"

"lu" ujar sehun, menangkap sesosok orang yang tengah melihat ke arah nya yang jelas jelas dia kenal orang itu.

"eh kau kenapa ?"

"LUHAN" sehun segera mengejar orang itu, ketika orang itu –luhan segera berlari saat sehun menyadari keberadaanya

"ya, sehun kau mau kemana ?" tanya ayah sehun yang aneh akan anaknya satu ini

"duluan saja aku ada perlu" ujar sehun sedikit berteriak dan kembali berlari.

.

.

"hosh hosh hosh, ah" setelah cukup lama mengejar luhan yang terus berlari walau sudah di teriaki namanya oleh sehun, akhirnya dia berhenti di sebuah taman "huh, lu kau kenapa ?" ujar sehun mendekati luhan yang berhenti memunggunginya.

"tinggalakan aku" seru luhan tegas

"hey, kau ini kenapa ?"

"kenapa kau malah mengejar ku ?"

"kau ini mengagetkan ku, kenapa kau ada di sini ?"

"mencari mu"

"hah ?" sehun hanya bisa tercengang, luhan mencarinya ?

"ku pikir kau itu bersungguh sungguh dengan semua ini tapi kau sama saja dengan yang lain, aku membenci mu oh sehun" rasanya cairan bening itu kembali turun dan membasahi pipinya.

"hey, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan" sehun membalukan tubuh itu agar dia bisa melihat wajah itu.

"sudahlah, kau kembali saja dengan pacar mu itu, kau pasti masih ingin di peluk dan di cium olehnya kan ?"

"ah, hahaha" sehun pun tertawa seketika mendengar pernyataan luhan, ini gila dia cemburu dengan kakaknya sendiri rupanya haha

"y-ya kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"kau cemburu ?"

"apa peduliku ?" ujar luhan ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"ah, arraseo. Dia kakak perempuanku, kau ingat yang satunya itu kakak laki laki ku dan satunya lagi ibu dan ayahku. Aku tidak tau mereka kenapa bisa sama sama memutuskan untuk ke korea tetapi ya itu urusan mereka ini" jelas sehun

"ja-jadi ..." luhan pun mulai melunak dan kembali menatap sehun

"dia hanya kakak ku lu, dan itu hanya salam pertemuan"

"ka-kau tidak berbohongkan ?" luhan memastikan apa yang dia katakan itu benar adanya atau dia itu berbohong.

"mana mungkin aku berbohong, dan kau kesini apa kau .."

Sebelum sehun melanjutkan perkataanya luhan sudah tau arah topik pembicaraan ini dan dia pun mengangguk dengan malu malu dia tidak bisa menyembunyukan semburat merah di pipinya kali ini.

GREPP

"ah, gomawo luhan." Ujar sehun sambil menarik tubuh itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"saranghae sehun ah"

sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup bibir tipis itu yang sudah menggodanya sejak pertama kali bertemu

CUPPP

Pertama mungkin hanya menempel namun lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan lumatan dan hisapan, mereka tidak perduli itu di tempat umum atau tidak. Walau banyak yang memandang mereka aneh mereka tidak perduli. Yang mereka ingin sekarang saling mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Setelah beberapa menit sehun mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka.

"Nado saranghae luhan"

Mereka pun kembali berpelukan mesra dan saling menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang mereka, tanpa tau bahwa tidak jauh dari sana ada seseorang di balik mobil sportnya yang memandang mereka penuh amarah.

"jika tidak bisa mendapatkan nya, baiklah. Aku akan memastikan kalian tidak akan pernah hidup tenang"

END


End file.
